Wario Land II
GBC |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player }} Wario Land II is the direct sequel to Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 originally released on the Game Boy. It is the only Wario series title to contain Super Game Boy support, which allowed the game to be played on a Super Nintendo with a range of colors. Plot While Wario was snoozing in his hard-earned castle, three shadowy figures infiltrate his home and steal three bags of treasure. Wario deduces that it is the Black Sugar Gang, who has returned to have revenge for Wario's plundering. He once again finds himself head-to-head with Captain Syrup - who seems to be evading him at every turn! Gameplay Wario Land II is very different compared to the previous title, with more focus on exploration and multiple paths. Similar to its predecessor, coins are important, as hidden in each level is a memory-matching game that requires coins to play (with more coins for easier difficulty). Winning these will give the player that level's unique treasure. The end of a level also has a number-matching game that reveals more pieces of a number if more coins are given. Winning these will give the player a picture panel, which will form a treasure map. Collecting all the picture panels and treasures will reveal the last level of the game, as well as a mini-game based on the Game & Watch title Flagman. All of these cannot be collected on the same playthrough, as there are branching routes in the main mode that lead to five different endings to Wario's journey (four of which can only be reached the first time playing). Depending on which goals Wario discovers in the levels, he may pursue Captain Syrup to an alternate location which may lead to one of the final bosses. The game does not need to be played from the start every time, as not only is there a save feature but the player can reselect any cleared level after one of the endings is obtained. Wario Land II started the concept of the immortal Wario, as a game over cannot occur in the game. However, enemies do affect him and his progress (which, in its most basic form involves being knocked back and dropping some coins). Special attacks and effects can transform Wario, giving him an ability that may help or hinder him depending on the situation. One example of this is being squashed like a pancake, as Wario becomes flat and can barely move - however, he can also float through the air and squeeze through tight spots. Thus, there is an emphasis on puzzle-solving and working around the level environment. Wario may regain his normal form in certain circumstances, such as splashing in water or allowing time to run out. Game Boy Color Version The Game Boy Color version, known as Wario Land 2: Nusumareta Zaihō (ワリオランド2 盗まれた財宝, lit. "Wario Land 2: The Stolen Treasure") in Japan, is the re-issued version of this title. When played on a Game Boy Color unit, the color pallet choices are different compared to playing on a Super Game Boy. There are also some very minor graphical differences. However, save files are incompatible between Game Boy Color and earlier Game Boy systems; in order to play on the other system, all save data will have to be deleted, which is not a problem with the original release. Some players also consider the port's coloring to be somewhat drab. This is the only version released in Japan, as the (Super) Game Boy version was cancelled in that market. The reason for this is unknown, but it is believed to be because it was considered a better decision to launch it with the then-new handheld. Bosses *Giant Snake *Bobo *Giant Bee *Dunk *Cave Master *Big Kamukamu *Awabō *Ghost *Captain Syrup *Mecha Kuri *Giant Spear Man Category:Game Boy games Category:Super Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Wario Land series Category:Wario Land II Category:Wario Land Category:Games